Garfield Kart Wiki
EPSTEIN DIDN'T KILL HIMSELF, HE KILLED MY HEART Welcome to the Garfield Kart Wikia! We only seek to spread information about the classic cart racing game, Garfield Kart! PLAY GARFIELD KART WHILE LISTENING TO KANYE WEST'S "JESUS IS KING". IT IS THE GREATEST EXPERIENCE EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111 Garfield Kart is a racing game published and developed by Anuman Interactive, based on the Garfield comic strip by Jim Davis. It was released on iOS in 2013 and is also available on Android, Nintendo 3DS, and Steam. There are many people who have thousands of hours played on this game. Here is the link to the steam store page, where you can find the players who are legends. ☀https://store.steampowered.com/app/362930/Garfield_Kart/ . Be sure to go check it out, and buy the game, the game is VERY underrated. Also, this game comes equipped with multiple characters and vehicles that can be used to your advantage. Big up to Artefacts Studio for making this masterpiece, and Anuman, for allowing our oppressed society to be able to interact with this piece of art. Garfield Kart is the physical equivalent to Halo. With an amazing storyline. And amazing characters. Most people don't understand why Garfield is racing Jon in a go kart match. But people whom have an high iq can understand the lore. Jon was fed up with Garfield being a fat cat, and had enough. He put him into a go kart and said "Race me or you'll never see your lasagna again." So Garfield raced him. And they raced, and raced, and raced, and raced. Until they've given up. Jon knew he was defeated. But he never gave up. He called down Odie to join the race. It was a fierceful 2 v 1, with aliens flying around everywhere and pies being thrown But it seemed like nothing could take down Garfield. Then it happened. The final race. Every character was against Garfield. They were fed up with his winning streak. They all decided to join together and build one mega kart. One so powerful that not even Papa Luigi could take down. Garfield was still confident that he could win. Then the day approached. The race began. The sky was dark. It started to rain. It all came down to this one race. Garfield was ahead, as always. But he noticed his car was starting to fall apart. His engine started to smoke, and his wheels were slowly coming off. There was a mark on his kart saying "Nermal <3" Garfield was furious, and he continued to race, even when death seemed likely. His car, only having two wheels left and a burning engine, coming close to the finish line. Where Vito was waiting for him, with a hot, steamy lasagna. The car blew the third wheel. Only one wheel left, but Garfield still was going. Until. Jon pulled out a c4 and said "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU, FAT CAT." He threw it at the car, and detonated it. An explosion could be heard miles away. There was nothing left of the kart but a could of smoke. But, ladies and gentlemen. This wasn't the end of garfied. Vito went to Garfield, who seemed to have passed out. He fed Garfield the lasagna, hoping it could wake him up. "I believe in-a you, Garfield." Vito said. "Wake up." Garfield's eyes opened. "It's-a miracle!" Vito shouted. Garfield got on a little board with wheels. The mega kart full of the other characters was closing in on Garfield, but the finish line was right there. The kart did a mega-boost that would leave Garfield in the dust. But using the strength Garfield got from Vito's lasagna, he pushed the board towards the finish line. They were head to head, Jon, who looked almost insane, went full power. He started throwing the other characters off to gain speed. He was doing anything he could to gain enough speed to beat Garfield. The smoke clears, the finish line was destroyed. It looks like it has been a tie. But the final replay played. Silence from the audience. Jon looked at the replay and almost cried. The winner was... Garfield. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse